A Brother's Love
by Wyltk
Summary: When Kagome comes back from a date broken hearted it's up to her brother to cheer her up.


The preview I promised in "Sound the Bugle" is at the end of this chapter! Great, ne? I have the prologue and two chapters finished, but I still have no ideal when it will be posted. I want to finish two more chapters at the least. So keep a eye out!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Isn't that the strangest thing? No suing!

A Brother's Love

By Wyltk

Kagome walked past me slowly and I could sense something was wrong, even without seeing the large tears falling down her face. I turned and watched her walk up the stairs and into her room before softly shutting the door. 

I never understood why everything happened to my sister. I mean how many girls do you know fall into a well when they are fifteen and get transported to another world? Then break a jewel and have to go traipsing after it. Find friends who all hate the same guy and finally destroyed that guy just a few days ago. But that wasn't what this was about. If I remembered she had a date tonight. And by the sounds of it he dumped her, again. The third in two months. It really wasn't fair to her. And her friends persisted in setting her up every time.

My sister's one of the sweetest happiest people I have ever known. It isn't fair after finishing high school and killing an evil dude that no one could even see how wonderful she is. I just don't understand it. Even Hojo who was so sweet on her all through high school had told her, in no uncertain terms, that she was stupid and ugly. I heard him myself. I had marched in front of Kagome and told the jerk to get off the shrine property or I would be forced to escort him off. The threat had grown quite a bit now that I was fifteen myself and much taller then him.

But that wasn't important. Right now I needed to check on my sister. I worry about her a lot more then people think. I know she does a lot more then what she tells us. Sometimes Inuyasha will tell me quietly when I ask and always remind me to keep our conversations quiet. I think he knows how much we worry about her without having to know the full danger. But he does tell me. I think he wants me to protect her while she's in this time. But how am I supposed to protect someone who doesn't need, nor want, the protection from the very thing that hurts her.

I walked up the stairs to her bedroom and debated internally if I should knock. I stared at the door and listened to the sniffles before knocking softly and slowly beginning to open the door.

"Kagome?"

"I'm alright Sota. I'll be down later."

Her voice quavered and I stood irresolute at her doorway. I looked at her and slowly walked in further until I was by her bed. I took a seat one hand going to the back of my sister's hair and running my fingers through it like mom used to when we were kids. I really wish she were here right now. She'd know what to do. 

"I'm alright Sota. Really."

"He's not worth crying over sis." 

"Why does this always happen to me, Sota? Am I that bad?" she burst out after a moment of silence.

"No." 

What were you supposed to say in a moment like this? 'Sis, you're great their just jerks and I know you really don't want to hear that from me cause I'm your brother. And you would probably like to hear that from Inuyasha but tough luck cause that Hanyou's about as dense as they come.' Oh yea, that would go over wonderfully.

"Thank you, Sota. I just need to rest a little while. Then I'll be fine."

She looked up and I saw her make an obvious effort to hide the sobs that wracked through her body. I hated to see her like this. It just wasn't fair. 

I ignored every instinct telling me not to leave her and gave her a small smile before leaving the room closing the door softly behind me. I wasn't needed. She needed Inuyasha.

I pounded down the steps skipping quite a few and jumped the well ignore the ladder that rested there. I landed with my knees bent as Inuyasha had taught me when I was a boy and I hoped and prayed that the well would send my message through again.

"Inuyasha! Kagome needs you!"

Nothing happened, no bright flashes of light, no weird sounds, nothing. I felt desperation clog my senses. I had to get to him. He is the only one that can help Kagome! I know it!

"INUYASHA!" 

I beat my fists into the bottom of the well angrily when he didn't respond. How dare he! And he says he cares about my sister. I'll tear him limb from limb. 

As almost an answer to my violent thoughts lights flared around me and Inuyasha was there in front of me staring at me face to face. Surprise hit his features and I almost smirked. I had forgotten he hadn't seen me since my growth spurt. However the thought was quickly tugged away when I pointed out of the well.

"My sister! She's really upset some guy dumped her, can you please help her?"

He didn't actually look like he knew what 'dumped' meant but he obviously thought of something bad because he jumped out of the well and took off for Kagome's room. I glared after him and grumbled. 

"But don't worry about her brother. Just leave him down here to rot why don't you." 

Mumbling evilly to myself I climbed the old latter and jumped out once I reached the top. I smiled when I say a flash of red disappear in my sisters window and sat back against the well house's outer wall. He would help her out. Of course in a few minutes I would have to go in and tease her, but hey I was her little brother. It's all part of the job.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Here is the preview, as promised,

~*~

The girl whimpered as she stumbled painfully away from the corpse. Pain echoed in every corner of her body as she struggled to go on, knowing she had to make it to someone. Someone who could help her. 

A small stream of smoke flowed into the sky and she recoiled from it for a mere second before she changed directions and started for it. A house, it had to be a house. Moaning she managed to make it to the small clearing. A hill started just a few feet away from her. Except it wasn't a hill or if it was it had a door in it and a fireplace. 

Exhausted, she collapsed to the ground on all fours. She made one meager effort to continue on her hands and knees before lying still. She looked up and it was then that her senses once again kicked into overdrive. A tingling sensation pervaded her numb mind and she could feel something powerful coming her way before everything became too much and she felt nothing more.

~*~

I hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day! Oh and if you see a orange Voltswagon driving around *smirks* that's me!

Wyltk


End file.
